


Hit and Run.

by Chocovevo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Gang AU, Humanized, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: I just got bored one day and quickly wrote this up? This is just a quick one-shot so enjoy!!Also, this one-shot was inspired by 'Hit and Run' by LOLOhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U





	Hit and Run.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got bored one day and quickly wrote this up? This is just a quick one-shot so enjoy!! 
> 
> Also, this one-shot was inspired by 'Hit and Run' by LOLO   
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zrd60LuRr_U

“Red, hurry up or else we’ll be late.” Swap insisted as he attempted to tie a deep red bowtie onto his neck, his body shaking with excitement in the cushioned velvet seat that was placed in front of a long mirror. 

“Darlin’ we got 15 minutes to do our job, relax a bit.” Red said casually as he came towards Swap Sans and loosely threw his arms around his lover’s shoulders, resting his head on Swap’s head. 

“Besides, ain’t nobody gonna find us, especially when Boss owes me.” Red said, his smirk showing the gleaming golden tooth.   
God Swap loved that tooth. And him. 

No. Not now when they had a job to do.   
And when it was so close. 

His fingers fumbled as he continued his attempts of looking proper. Swap's boyfriend apparently found this annoying as he placed his rough hands on top of Swap's. 

"Stop. I'll do it." He grumbled as he began tying it. Swap sighed in relief as he ran his fingers through his lover's long hair, happy to find it smooth and untangled. 

"Thank you." 

"Ain't no problem doll. Now c'mon. We got a job to do." Red said as he held out his hand in a gentleman like fashion. 

Blue smiled as he placed his hand on top of Red's.   
"I'm coming."

Tonight, the pair was going to paint the town red and purple, out of love of course. 

Swap's new lifestyle was...quite interesting.


End file.
